Talk:Dreaming My Way Home
Draft Ideas 06-08-10 *Shadow V betrays the patriots, ends up fighting kimmie and almost kills her, is saved by blue leader, which turns out to be....(redacted) *Cybeles was killed earlier on and was in reality kattari disguised for most of the story *dead master leaves for algol after successfully making cybeles the firt doll *dead master is a little girl, but she wears a mask/cloak to hide that fact.. lol *dead master is NOT leader of green harbringers *sono-rin destroys big ben's escape ship at the end, but he is later seen quite alive, the red daggers are split into two primary factions... *kakeru goes to ashla after the loss of ble lagoona to his showdown with gear in rise *dist is killed by kimmie *reiki is killed by manna *lissa regrets the lost of most of sehp *delort reveals to kaine that she is a fae named emery she tries to rescue manna, who is revealed to be her sister *vespera's coup ultimately controls blue lagoona, forcing other factions to evacuae *cotinori goes to index liborium in exile at the end *bedro loses his memory and his mind reverts to that of a child *nemu fights with kakeru, but ultimately hast to retreat character goals Characters Blue Patriots *"Blue Leader" - Friends with the yellow general, he plans to keep yellow imprisoned because of a promise he made long ago with sono-rin *Kimmie - "Blue Captain", in love with blue leader *Allegory - "The Blue Man" - sono-rin's brother, he made a promise to look after blue leader *Shadow V - working with dead master, he wants to control the patriots *Satoru - The Frog Man, a patriot commander in charge of blue headquarters *Cybeles - "Blue Lieutenant" -Blue Captain's subordinate, killed early on and replaced by kattari *Noryn Green Harbingers *Dead Master - a girl that wants to make the yellow general into the ultimate doll, she makes a deal with shadow v *Kattari - "Chameleon", *"Green Sergeant" Yellow Sappers *"The Yellow General" - imprisoned on blue lagoona in a state of never-ending torment *Legretta - Lightning Thief, A high-ranking member of the Yellow Sappers, she is in love with the Yellow General even though he was responsible for her parent's deaths. *Kanis - "Lemon Melody" Red Daggers *Big Ben of Mountain Men - Leader of the Red Daggers, he has an infamous ability called, Red ARMOR said to coat his whole body in a hard red armor and to increase bloodlust. *Sono-Rin - blue leader's childhood friend and love interest, she made *Dist - "Bloody Johnny" - A loyal member of the Red Daggers, he follows Big Ben because of his desire to kill people. S.E.H.P. / ECHO *Kakeru - A member of ECHO's S.E.H.P. unit, he is a Dreamer used to hunt other Dreamers. His "mask" is the Knave (Mask) and it allows him to use the ability Zero Hour. *Reiki - A former Dreamer and member of Sehp, his mask is the Jester (Mask) and it allows him to create the reality marble, Macabre Doll House. He was in love with Cotinori, but she refused him so he raped her and was subsequently removed from the Dreamers by Manna. He joined Sehp so he could "take back" Cotinori, but is later killed by Shadow V during the struggle in Blue Lagoona. *Leas - A former ECHO Gestalt, she is transferred into S.E.H.P. months prior to the Fall of Nimbus. *Delort - Leader of S.E.H.P., an ECHO Captain. *Lissa - Delort's direct superior, she is an ECHO Commander and main supporter of the division. R.O.D. *Manna - twin sister of emery, a Mirror Image of sono-rin *Meer - a servant of cotinori, she was to ensure manna's survival. *Frazzle - main reason rod has a problem with sehp Other *Kaine - Emery - Mirror Image of sono - rin, twin sister of manna *Bedros - manipulated by shadow v, to foil dead master *Cotinori - human vessel of the Arcane Lord [[]], she was missing her memories until after she was rapted *Nemu - *Vespera - founder of the Separatist Movement